


holding onto you for dear life

by daydreamblvr6



Series: blvr's self-indulgent malec fest [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, they're just too fuckin cute for me to handle you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9844112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamblvr6/pseuds/daydreamblvr6
Summary: “Magnus?” Alec's voice trembles over the phone. “Would you – come lay with me? I need to. Hold you. For a while. If that's okay.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a fucking goddamn self-indulgent sap

“Magnus?” Alec's voice trembles over the phone. “Would you – come lay with me? I need to. Hold you. For a while. If that's okay.”

“Of course, Alexander,” Magnus replies, lips brushing Alec's cheek, opposite of the one his phone is pressed against.

Alec starts, flipping over on his back in time to catch the fading light of the portal Magnus had stepped through.

“You can't – portal into the institute!” he exclaims in a bewildered whisper.

“I might have made myself a back door,” Magnus confesses, standing and waving one ringed hand. “But don't worry, it's unique to me. Nobody else can use it. I couldn't even bring anyone with me, even if I wanted to.” He pauses for a moment. “I also may have...only given myself access to _your_ room.”

“Oh,” Alec says and he smiles, appreciative. Magnus takes the opportunity to look his boyfriend over, finding him barechested and tense, but without injury, to Magnus' great relief.

“Bad shadowhunter day?” he asks, crawling onto the bed beside Alec.

Alec nods, jaw clenched. He opens his arms to Magnus.

“I'm sorry,” Magnus murmurs. He kisses Alec, warm and gentle, positioning himself atop Alec's chest, hitching one leg up over Alec's when they pull apart, before settling his cheek against the hollow created below Alec's shoulder.

Alec goes limp beneath him and brings up one arm to curve against Magnus' back. He entwines the fingers of the other hand with the fingers of the hand Magnus had rested on that wrist. Tenderly, he presses his cheek to Magnus' forehead, turns to place a kiss there.

“Thank you,” he sighs.

“Always,” Magnus promises.

Magnus magicks the door with a spell to discourage intruders and they lay together for hours, until Alec can do so without shuddering every few minutes. They fall asleep and wake up hungry, devour each other first, before Magnus introduces Alec to mangoes in India, the sweet juice dripping down their fingers and chins. Their laughter is just as sweet.

 

 


End file.
